Dr. O
Dr. O was the Squad's resident doctor, played by Peyton Kennedy. She is currently working as an astronaut doctor in the Odd Squad Space Station. Bio Dr. O is quite eccentric, and constantly reminds everyone that she's a doctor. She is agent number 60 and used to work in the Odd Squad Gift Shop before Oscar became a scientist and took over the space. While she claims that she has had eight years of schooling, she once admitted to Otto "If I stopped doing things that I was terrible at, I wouldn't be a doctor." The O Games (contains spoilers) Dr. O was one of the five agents chosen to compete in The O Games. Her athlete's quote was "100% smart, 0% silly". She was eliminated in the third round by Odd Todd during the Ring Toss event. Quotes *"What's next?!!" *"Of course I am, I'm a Doctor." *"And thank you, Doctor." ("I'm not a doctor...") "I know, I was talking to myself." *"They say an apple a day keeps the doctor away, which is why I am ''not ''a fan of apples." *"If I stopped doing things I was terrible at, I wouldn't be a doctor." *”Call me... Doctor Pickle.” *”Did someone call for a doctor?” Trivia * Occasionally Dr. O says "I'm a doctor, not a ________". This is a parody of a line featured many times in the original Star Trek series. The Enterprise's doctor, Leonard "Bones" McCoy said it quite often. * She is not a fan of apples. * She and Oscar are immune to the Jinx, since they've both had it before. * She babysits occasionally. * She used to be a cashier for a gift shop in headquarters before it turned into the lab. * In "Extreme Cakeover", she states that she doesn't have a birthday and that it's a medical condition. **It's possible that she's a clone. * In "Not OK Computer", it is established that she loves red licorice. * In OddTube, Viral Video with Dr. O, she was interviewed about some different viruses. Appearances Season 1 *Party Of 5,4,3,2,1 *Skip Day *The Trouble with Centigurps (cameo) *Invasion of the Body Switchers *The Odd Antidote *Odd Outbreak *Hold the Door *Jinx (Episode) *Training Day *The O Games (episode) *The Curious Case of Pirate-itis *Oscar The Couch *No Ifs, Ands, or Robots *Now You Don't See Me (cameo, voice only) *Moustache Confidential *Oscar of All Trades *O is Not For Over (cameo) Season 2 *First Day *Odd Squad Needs You *Olympia's Day *Otis's Day *The O Team *The Creature Whisperer (cameo) *Odd Squad: The Movie *And Then They Were Puppies (voice only) *A Case of the Sillies *Extreme Cakeover *High Maintenance *Rookie Night *Dr. O: Party Time, Excellent (final episode) *Odds and Ends (cameo) Gallery Odd Squad 2016-05-20 19-13-45 Dr O.png Dr.o.png And Then They Were Puppies-Puppy Dr. O.png Tumblr inline nrn0chXm6n1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrn1eiS6iG1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrp9jfxy1w1rv5alo 1280.jpg Screenshot 2016-02-11 at 9.01.37 PM.png Odd Squad 2016-05-20 19-13-45 Dr O.png Extreme Cakeover-Ms. O and Dr O.png Extreme Cakeover-Dr O-Cake Virus.png Extreme Cakeover-Dr O 4.png Extreme Cakeover-Dr O 3.png Extreme Cakeover-Dr O 2.png Extreme Cakeover-Dr O.png IMG_0359.PNG A Case of the Sillies Screencap 1.png A Case of the Sillies Screencap.png Category:Agents Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Kids Category:Medical